Lynnpulse Control
by Warden-Sigma
Summary: A hormone-addled Lynn and his sister Linka get close.


Winter was always an interesting time in the Loud House.

It was the weekend, and a heavily snowy one on top of that. As the snowstorm buffeted at the windows, the Loud family, sans Loki and Loni who were off pursuing their careers elsewhere in the state, were all nestled up in front of the TV, watching some movie and all wrapped up in blankets.

There were enough blankets to go around, including the various ones in all the collective bedrooms. So why was Lynn, a 20-year old man, nestled in a large blanket alongside his only sister, Linka? He had no idea. On the other side of him, his mother sat, his youngest brother resting in her lap under the blanket. In front of him, all his other brothers were bundled up in front of the large sofa, and in the chair his father was also wrapped up. Despite the central heating being on, it was still pretty chilly, so all the blankets were necessary.

Lynn spared a glance to his sister. She was a little shorter than he was, and her long white hair cascaded down her part of the blanket as her beautiful blue eyes focused on the TV.

Wait, did he just say beautiful?

Lynn snapped back to the screen, a little flustered. For the past few years, his hormones had been on overdrive. This in and of itself was an issue, albeit a manageable and somewhat natural one, but within the last few months these same feelings of wanting to pin down a girl and bang her brains out had started to leak down and change how he thought about Linka.

He had done everything he could to fight back the urge, and for the most part he had been successful. He had avoided any physical contact, tried not to look at her for more than a second. He constantly told himself that it was wrong to have these urges for his sister. He had been talking to that Francesca girl a lot, which helped. But today, Linka just _had_ to insist on taking the biggest and most warming blanket, just as he had grabbed it. A short argument followed and their mother told them to share it.

So here he was, under a blanket with his sister, trying his hardest not to pop a boner.

He failed immediately, as Linka placed his head on his shoulder. _Christ, she was so close…!_

He placed his hands in his lap, trying to conceal his erection just in case Linka's hand wandered and accidentally brushed up against him.

"You okay?" Linka quietly asked him. She must've heard his erratic breathing or his heavy heartbeats.

He made the mistake of turning his head to face her. She was looking right at him, concern on her face. God, she was too pretty.

"I'm f-fine." He muttered. He tried to play off his hormonal surge as being cold. "Just a bit chilly…"

Linka smiled back at him, then turned back to the screen and continued to rest her head on his shoulder. "Okay."

Lynn really wanted to just grab her head and make out with her, or even just rest his hands on her soft and warm thighs. He willed all his muscles in his body to not do any of those things.

Unfortunately, he had absolutely terrible impulse control. His left hand wandered away from his boner and rested on her thigh, the warmth driving away any cold left in his hand. The moment his hand touched her bare, silky skin, she flinched, and looked up at him with a shocked expression.

Lynn froze in fear. His body locked up, and despite screaming at himself to move his hand, his hand remained on her thigh.

Linka's expression changed. It went from shock, to… a sly smile.

Wait, what?

As she turned back to the screen, Linka's hand brushed against his outstretched arm, and gently grabbed his wrist. She guided his hand down from the top of her thigh to between them, then let go. Lynn nearly shot out of the couch when he felt her hand on his own thigh, gently gliding along it. He began to gently stroke her thigh, feeling the hot, velvety skin under his own, somewhat rough palm.

Linka's hand wandered further up his thigh, getting uncomfortably close to his crotch. He felt the slight tug from her hand putting weight on the lifted fabric. His own hand started to slide up her thigh as well, and it only got hotter and hotter as he slowly pushed her skirt up. He heard her hitch her breath as he did.

Then Linka's hand moved away from him. She raised them up to stretch, yawning loudly. "Ooh, boy, am I tired."

"It's only seven-" Lane, turning back to face her, said.

"I think I'm gonna go hit the sack early."

Lynn quickly twigged onto what she was doing, or at least what he thought she was doing. "S-same here." Lynn said, starting to fake-yawn but it turned into a real yawn, taking his hand away from Linka's thighs.

"Alright, you two rest well." Their mother said.

Linka stood up first, adjusting her skirt. Lynn got up too, trying his hardest to not show the erection he had - which considering how they were all fixated on the screen, was quite easy. The two walked up the stairs, and just before they moved out of view, Linka turned back and waved to the family. "Good night, guys!"

A chorus of replies came from them, and Linka continued up the stairs. She rounded the corner as usual, but when Lynn started moving straight to his room he felt his wrist being grabbed, and he was dragged towards Linka's room.

By the time he righted himself, she had shut and locked the door.

"H-hey, what gives?" He asked.

"Sit down, please." Linka pointed to her bed and asked in a soft, non-threatening voice.

Surprised by the lack of hostility, Lynn did exactly that. Linka sat next to him, closer to the head of the bed.

The two sat in silence for a while. It became almost unbearable very quickly, and Lynn just wanted to bolt up and hide in his room.

"So…" Linka murmured after a while.

God, this was awkward.

"Um… Yeah…" She continued, then she turned to face him. "You, uh…"

"I'm… I'm sorry about that." Lynn replied with a sigh. "I dunno what came over me…"

"No no, I get it." Linka shiverred. "Geez, is the heating busted here?"

Lynn stood up and wheeled the oil heater sitting in the corner, turning it on. "This should help."

"Yeah, though it'll take some time." Linka sighed. "I'm gonna get under the covers. You're… welcome to join me until it warms up some more."

Lynn's boner returned with a vengeance. "S-sure, if you're okay with that."

Linka kicked off her shoes, then grabbed the hems of her socks and slid them off. Lynn couldn't help but stare at her calves as she did. Once she finished she grabbed the edges of the blanket and slid underneath it. There was just enough room for him to get under, and he joined her, removing his own footwear and sliding in, facing away from her.

He had to admit, it was really comfortable under here. Well, except for his raging boner and the fact that his sister was resting behind him.

"Hey, turn around."

Lynn turned his head back, then his whole body. He kept his pelvis resting practically on the edge of the bed, his knees instinctively curling up. Once he had settled he looked at Linka, who was on her side, facing her. Her eyes gazed directly into his own.

"You… doing okay, Lynn?"

Lynn sighed. "I… I dunno."

Linka placed her hand on his shoulder. "Well, whatever's bothering you, you can tell me about it."

"That's the problem…" Lynn tried to avoid her gaze. "You're what's been bothering me." He immediately realised what he had said. "Wait, shit, no, I don't mean..."

Linka raised an eyebrow. She looked almost hurt. "Then what _do_ you mean…?"

"It's… complicated."

Linka shifted closer. He could just feel her hot breath on his face. "Then lemme guess. You've been quite… excitable recently, and… I've been on your mind in that regard." She paused. "Did that make sense?"

"I think you've got it."

Linka sighed, then looked back at him, her gorgeous blue eyes looking into his own. "Well, I can't say I blame you, as weird as it is."

"W-what…?"

"I mean…" She groaned. "Ugh, dang it, Linka, you know how to speak." She sighed, then returned her gaze. "What I'm trying to say is… I don't think any less of you, and I… I kinda want to continue it."

Lynn's brain hit a critical software failure. "Uhhhh…"

"But only if you wanna. Even if it's just tonight."

Lynn looked at her sister's lightly freckled face. Then her eyes, who looked at him with a mix of concern and desire. Then at her soft, slightly parted lips, the very tips of her chipped buck teeth just visible.

He wanted to stop himself. But his impulse control once again failed, and he placed his hand on her cheek, warm from her blush. Then he moved closer, and lightly pressed his lips to hers. They were just as soft as her skin.

Linka, after some time, wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. He still kept his pelvis away, but otherwise pressed closer. After a moment her lips parted more and her tongue wormed its way into his mouth, and he mirrored her actions, their tongues moving in an uncoordinated dance of passion.

She pulled back after a moment, panting slightly. It was getting very hot under the blanket as the oil heater was working well in the confined space, and she slid the blanket off and sat up. Lynn sat up alongside her, still trying to hide his erection.

"You sure you wanna keep going, Lynn?" Linka asked.

"Are you?" He responded, still a little short on breath.

Linka smiled, then grabbed the hem of her top and slid it off. She wasn't wearing any bra underneath it, as she had reasonably small breasts and wasn't planning on going outside. Lynn knew she did that, but only realised it was a thing when she bared her chest to him.

Wordlessly, he slowly extended a hand to one of her breasts and cupped them. He could easily hold it in one hand, and he began massaging it. Linka let out a soft moan as he worked, and his other hand joined in the fun, cupping her other breast.

After a while she grabbed his wrists and pushed them off her. Lynn took the moment to remove his own shirt. He himself didn't have much in the way of body hair, having shaved it off because he never found it comfortable. Once he had discarded the shirt Linka leant in and continued their makeout session, placing her hands around his waist and pulling herself closer. As he pressed himself closer he massaged her inner thigh more before grabbing the hem of her skirt and sliding it down. Pulling away for a second he saw that he had also pulled her panties away, a thin damp spot left on it.

Linka pulled him back in to the kiss and tried to pull his own shorts down, finding them getting hooked on his erection. She pulled away to get a good look at her works, and she tugged a few more times before realising she had to lift it up. She did, and the moment she did his erection sprung free, twitching as cooler air hit it.

"Woah…" Linka murmured.

The two of them spend a second to fully discard their lower garments, then Linka pulled them into another kiss for a moment, pulling back to look him in the eyes.

"Hey, do you mind if I…?"

She didn't bother waiting for him to respond. She placed her hand on his member, her silky soft hands slowly gliding against him. Once her hand reached the top her grip tightened and he pushed it down, the foreskin folding back to reveal his glans to her. She gave him a few more test pumps, and his hips bucked. With a slight smile she slowly built up a rhythm, and pressed her lips against his. Lynn wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she worked, but after a moment she pulled herself back.

Licking her lips, she pulled him all the way back, and lowered her head above his member, her hot breath breezing across his smaller head. She parted her mouth and wrapped it entirely around his glans. She spent a second adjusting herself, the movement sending a jolt of pleasure through his member, before slowly moving down a little further, holding the skin back with her hand as best she could.

Lynn let out a moan as she went down, the warm, wet sensation so much better than he thought it would be. As she bobbed her head up and down a few more times, he found his hands resting on her head, guiding her.

She pulled back entirely, looking up at him while still jacking him off. She gave him a smile, then placed his member back in her mouth… and then she practically rammed her head into his crotch, burying his dick as deep as it could go. She held it there for a few moments before coming back up, coughing a little.

Lynn's hormone addled mind switched into overdrive. He gripped her head tightly, and forced her back down and up again, rapidly slamming into her throat with primal desire.

His climax hit him with almost complete surprise, and as he hilted himself he let out a groan as he finally released all its pent-up excitement. He held her for just a few seconds before letting her go, collapsing onto the bed and breathing heavily, his dick twitching and covered in saliva and cum.

Linka was coughing like mad, clearing her throat. "Dang it, Lynn!" Another round of coughing. "Warn me next time you do that…!"

"S-sorry, I got a bit carried away…" Lynn managed to say as he finally regained his composure, pulling himself up as she did. "Lemme make it up to you."

"How are you…?" She started, but let out a long, drawn-out moan, as Lynn glided his hand across her slit. He pulled his hand into view, a streak of glistening fluid on his fingertips. Curiously, he licked his fingertips, tasting what she was like. It was kind of bitter and salty, but not altogether unpleasant. He continued stroking her slit with the same hand, eliciting more moans and gasps from her, as she leant back and spread her legs to give him easier access. He leant down to get a closer look, prying her damp folds apart. Her clit was just peeking out from under its hood, and he gave it a little flick, sending a shuddering jolt through her body. A little further down, he spotted her entrance, and he prodded at it with a finger.

"W-wait, Lynn…!"

Lynn slowly slid his finger into it, going as deep as he could. He managed to go all the way in, and he pulled his finger back out and gave it a look. It was coated in the same juices he had tasted earlier. "Hey Linka, have you ever… done this before?"

"N-no, not really."

"Huh." He looked over his finger. "Kinda expected there to be a bit of blood."

"You.. do know that's not how it works, right?"

"What?"

Linka groaned, annoyed. "I'm not gonna give you a biology lesson right now. So just… keep doing what you were doing."

Lynn shrugged, then put his finger back inside her warm folds, eliciting a moan from her. He pulled it out almost entirely then back in, and again a few times before slipping another finger in and continuing his rhythm. And then, a third. The whole while, Linka was panting and trying to stifle her moans.

He leant in and flicked his tongue across her slit. Her whole body shuddered, and he continued, his fingers working double-time while his tongue worked on her clit. She placed his hands on his head, holding him in place, an attempt at payback for what he had done to her.

The moment he wrapped his lips around her clit and gave it a bit of a suck, she cried out, covering her mouth as her whole body rocked and shook. He felt his hand, and chin, become drenched in girlcum. He pulled away entirely, wiping his mouth as she twitched, a slight damp patch formed on the bed around her nethers.

The moment she recovered, she grabbed Lynn by the neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss, pressing his body into hers. Their crotches pressed against each other, Lynn grinding his saliva-coated cock against her still-wet slit. Linka moaned through the kiss, her hips bucking against his. Neither of them had their fill, and they both knew that.

Lynn was the first to break the kiss. "God, you're so hot…"

Linka smiled. "Y-you too."

Lynn just wanted to jam his dick right into her moist entrance, and ravage her. In fact, he had already moved his hand to help guide his entry, but Linka stopped him.

"Hold on."

"Huh?"

"Do you have any condoms?"

"Uh… no. Why?"

Linka sighed. "Well, I'm not on any contraceptive, and the last thing we'd want is for you to knock me up."

Lynn groaned, lying down next to her. "Dang it, I was just getting into it."

"Fear not, brother," Linka replied in a jokingly-dramatic voice. "For I have a solution."

She spun around and began searching under her bed. Intentionally or otherwise, her kind of petite but wonderfully shapely butt was poking in his direction. He reached out and grabbed one of her cheeks, giving it a playful squeeze.

She turned back to face him, smiling. "Like it?"

Lynn nodded, now sitting up behind her. He decided to continue, grabbing both cheeks and groping them. She softly moaned as he worked.

"Aha!" Linka sat back up and spun around, holding a discrete cardboard box.

"What… is that?"

Linka smirked, and opened the box. Inside was a small phallic object, about four inches in length and not very thick, and a tube of some sort of gel. "It's my butt dildo."

"Your… butt dildo." Lynn raised an eyebrow, grabbing the false dick and giving it a brief sniff. It smelled like silicone, and nothing else.

Linka snatched it from his hands and shoved it back in the box. "Dude, gross. You're lucky I haven't used it yet."

"Why do you have a butt dildo?"

"To put up my butt. Duh."

"Why not just use a normal one?"

"Ew, I'm not gonna put something covered in butt germs in my snatch. Gross."

Lynn raised an eyebrow. "Okay, that makes sense, but why are you bringing it out?"

"For this." Linka pulled the gel tube out and slid the box off to the side. "It's lube."

"Why…?"

Linka fake-punched him. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" She held the bottle in front of his face, a vague scent of strawberry wafting from it. "You're gonna stick your dick up my butt, so we need lube."

Lynn's boner returned in full force. "O-oh."

Linka popped the cap off and squirted a generous dollop into her hand, rubbing it onto his dick. "I haven't done this before by the way."

"Day full of firsts for the both of us…" Lynn murmured.

Linka set aside the lube and turned around, propping her butt against his dong. "I'm gonna need your help getting this in."

Lynn gulped, and he lifted her backside up, positioning it over her asshole. "Ready?"

"Go slowly, okay?"

Lynn slowly began weakening his lift on her, and the tip of his member began prodding at her rear entrance. It took a few attempts, but he finally got the tip inside. Linka gripped the sheets tight, moaning in both pleasure and pain.

"Jeez…!"

Lynn continued helping her down, ever so slowly pushing further and further in. Soon he had gotten fully in, and he paused to feel the soft, warm insides squeezing down on her.

"F-fuh… you're so big…!" Linka panted, tearing up. Grabbing his torso, she lifted herself up, then dropped back down. And again. And another time, now building up a rhythm. Each time he was completely engulfed, she let out a strained moan, her inner walls clamping down on him.

Lynn placed his hands on her hips, helping her move. His hips bucked with increased gusto, and Linka was now struggling to contain her noises.

He stopped her moving. Before she could respond, he wrapped his arms around her torso, lifted her up, and nearly threw her stomach-side into the bed, the whole while never exiting her. She looked back up at him. "L-Lynn…?"

"You need to keep quiet." He panted, as wild lust quickly overtook his body. "And I want to fuck the shit outta you."

Linka went to respond, but instead screamed into her pillow as Lynn hilted himself again, then built up a fast rhythm. Lynn moved his hand back and smacked Linka's ass, a pained and muffled scream coming from her. "A-again…! Harder…!"

Lynn smacked her again and doubled his efforts. He could feel himself reaching a second climax, his breathing getting heavy and erratic. Linka no longer could keep herself quiet, and it was just as well she had the pillow.

"L-Linka, I'm…!" He barely got out. "Where…?"

"I-inside~!" She moaned out.

Lynn felt the familiar approach of his orgasm, and buried himself as deep as he could just as the first spurt ejected from him. Linka bucked her hips back and screamed long and loud into her pillow. Lynn emptied himself entirely before pulling out, his slick member exiting with a quiet and comical pop. All his strength sapped, he fell onto his back next to Linka, who weakly turned herself onto her back.

The two of them remained like that for a good long while, breathing heavily and coming down from their highs.

"Fuck…" Lynn murmured, his member finally going flaccid. "That was… intense…"

"Yeah… But fun." Linka moved her hand to grab his. "God, I'm gonna be walking funny for a day."

"Heh, sorry about that."

Linka giggled. "Ah, it's all fine." Her expression became more serious. "We can't tell anyone about this."

"Duh."

"I'm serious. If anyone finds out, we're gonna be dead- oh god it's leaking out of my butt it feels so weird."

Lynn chuckled, pulling himself upright. "Sorry. Anyway, I better get out of here before someone finds us like this."

"Hey Lynn?"

"Hm?" Lynn paused, just about to put his shirt back on.

Linka pulled herself close, hugging him from behind. "Any time ya wanna do this again, just lemme know."

"We'll see." Lynn, after gently massaging her hand for a second, continued getting ready. The moment he reapplied his footwear he stood at the door and turned back. Her sister, with her petite, naked body, messy white hair cascading over her shoulders, looked up at him. "Love ya, sis."

"Love ya too, bro." She smiled. "Sleep well."

"You too." He replied with a soft smile, then he left the room.


End file.
